Gifts
by FI.Lactobacillus
Summary: Ia tidak pernah bisa memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Ia sangat menyesalinya. Kini, sahabatnya dalam kondisi yang sama. #HappyBirthdayFI2019


"Aduh!"

Suara kesakitan membuat Inuzuka Kiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara setelah mematikan keran air tempatnya minum beberapa saat lalu. Dahinya mengernyit saat ia tahu pemilik suara tadi adalah gadis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hinata?"

Hyuga Hinata, gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk bersimpuh tak jauh dari Kiba menoleh. Manik _amatheis _yang berlinang air membuat pemuda itu bergegas mendekatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Ia menyibak poni lurus gadis itu, memperlihatkan keningnya yang sedikit memerah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa, Kiba-kun." Hinata menggeleng. "Aku ha-hanya mencari... sesuatu."

"Di tempat ini? Kau yakin?" Kiba menghela nafas melihat wajah bingung Hinata. "Maksudku, apa kau yakin mencarinya di tempat sampah? Apa kau menjatuhkannya di sini?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, membuat Kiba menghela nafas. Ia sangat mengenal gadis dengan surai indigo itu. Ia yakin gadis itu telah mengelilingi seluruh tempat di sekolah ini, terlihat dari debu-debu dan kotoran yang menempel di seragamnya. Bahkan beberapa goresan terlukis di kulit putih gadis itu.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di tempat sampah tak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola. Kiba baru saja selesai melaksanakan kegiatan klubnya, saat ia melihat Hinata. Masih beberapa menit lagi sampai bel terakhir, yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan klub, berbunyi. Ia awalnya berniat kembali ke lapangan setelah minum.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu ikut membungkuk mengais tempat sampah.

"E-eh?! Bukankah kau masih ada kegiatan klub, Ki-Kiba-kun? A-aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata. Paling hanya hukuman lari keliling lapangan dari Guy-_sensei_, dan _push up_ dari Yahiko-_senpai_." Kiba menyengir, memperlihatkan taring tajamnya. "Dan juga, bukankah aku sudah berulang kali bilang padamu, aku tidak akan menolongmu jika aku merasa kerepotan."

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu melanjutkan pencariannya. Kiba pun melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Kiba menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu barang apa yang saat ini ia cari. Ia menghela nafas menyadari kebodohannya.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Sebenarnya benda apa yang kau cari? Aku merasa seperti sedang mencari '_x_' di pelajaran matematika."

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Terlihat keraguan di wajahnya, yang tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian Kiba. Pemuda itu merasa kalau gadis di depannya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tepat sebelum Kiba bertanya, suara gemuruh terdengar. Ia mendongak menatap lesu awan hitam di atasnya. Padahal, menurut ramalan cuaca tidak akan ada hujan hari ini. Perubahan iklim dunia akhir-akhir ini membuat cuaca suasa susah diprediksi. Seingatnya, oktober tahun lalu hampir tidak pernah hujan.

Kiba tersentak. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Ne, Hinata. Mungkinkah barang yang kau cari adalah tas oranye yang kau bawa pagi ini?" Hinata hanya menunduk diam, lalu mengangguk lemah. Kiba berdiri lalu menarik tangan gadis di depannya. "Ikut aku."

Kiba berjalan dalam diam. Ia harusnya ingat hari apa ini, hari kesepuluh pada bulan kesepuluh. Ia harusnya menyadarinya saat pertama kali ia melihat Hinata berjongkok di tempat sampah. Gadis itu pasti mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya, sesuatu yang sangat spesial, untuk orang yang spesial. Hadiah ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba menghentikan langkah kakinya tak jauh dari sebuah ruangan. Ruang Musik, tertulis di atas pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia melepaskan tangan Hinata, lalu berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di tangan gadis itu ia memegang tas oranye persis seperti yang dibawa Hinata pagi ini.

"Yo, Tayuya-_san_. Sepertinya benda milik temanku ada di tanganmu." Kiba berbicara dengan nada santai, namun entah kenapa terdengar mengancam. "Maukah kau mengembalikannya?"

"I-Inuzuka-_san_?!" Tayuya tergagap. Ia secara refleks menyembunyikan benda di tangannya ke belakang punggungnya. "A-apa maksudmu? Apa kau menuduhku mencuri?"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu mencurinya, Tayuya-_san_. Aku bahkan ingin berterima kasih padamu, karena telah menemukan benda yang Hinata cari. Lagipula..." Kiba menjeda ucapannya. Nada bicaranya yang beberapa saat lalu terdengar santai, kini berubah menjadi dingin. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Anko-_sensei_, jika ia tahu salah satu siswa bimbingan musiknya yang melakukan tindakan kriminal. Aku yakin ia tidak akan senang dengan hal itu"

"A-aku..." Tayuya menelan ludah. Ia sedikit gemetar mendengar ucapan Kiba. Ia lalu menyerahkan tas oranye di tangannya kepada pemuda di depannya. "A-aku me-menemukan benda i-ini tergeletak di rumput, ja-jadi aku memungutnya."

Setelah Kiba menerima tas tersebut, Tayuya langsung bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Kiba mendecih kesal saat gadis itu dengan sengaja menabrak Hinata saat melewatinya.

Kiba dan Tayuya berada di kelas yang sama. Bahkan gadis itu duduk di depannya. Ia sempat melihat gadis itu membawa tas yang mirip seperti milik Hinata saat gadis itu keluar kelas jam terakhir tadi. Hanya saja, ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya saat itu. Tidak salah lagi, alasan Tayuya melakukan hal itu pasti karena Naruto.

Kiba, Naruto, dan Hinata telah saling mengenal sejak di bangku SD. Karena itulah Naruto dan Hinata menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan beberapa sahabat mereka tahu kalau Hinata telah menyukai Naruto sejak dulu. Hanya saja pemuda berambut kuning itu sangatlah tidak peka saat menyangkut hal asmara. Selain itu, Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu. Jadi, hubungan mereka selama ini tidak pernah ada kemajuan.

Naruto adalah siswa yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Pembawaanya yang selalu ceria serta senyuman secerah matahari membuatnya orang-orang di sekitarnya nyaman. Meskipun tidak sepopuler Uchiha Sasuke, ia masih memiliki cukup banyak _fangirl_, salah satunya adalah Tayuya. Mereka tidak suka saat ada gadis yang mendekati Naruto.

"Nah..."

Kiba mendekati Hinata lalu mengulurkan tas di tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Hinata menerima tas itu lalu membukanya. Dari tas itu, gadis itu mengeluarkan bingkisan yang dibungkus kertas sewarna tas tersebut, yang diikat dengan pita ungu. Kertas pembungkusnya terlihat agak kusut. Pita yang mengikatnya terlihat diikat sembarangan. Sepertinya Tayuya telah membukanya. Wajah Hinata murung karena hal itu.

"Pitanya agak berantakan, tapi setidaknya isinya tidak apa-apa." Kiba mencoba menghibur Hinata, yang saat ini tengah mencoba merapikan bingkisan di tangannya. "Naruto pasti ada di kelas sekarang. Ia selalu meninggalkan tasnya saat kegiatan klub."

Hinata hanya menunduk. Poni tebalnya membuat Kiba tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Aku akan ke ruang klub untuk mengganti seragam." Kiba berjalan melewati Hinata. "Kau harus cepat memberikannya, sebelum Naruto pulang."

Kiba berlari di lingkungan yang mulai sepi. Sebagian besar penghuni sekolah telah meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu akhirnya tiba di ruangan klub sepak bola. Ruangan itu telah sepi. Ia menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia bisa lolos dari hukuman hari ini. Kiba pun berjalan menuju lokernya.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Kiba merogoh saku _blazer_nya. Dari sakunya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan bingkisan kecil. Bingkisan itu terlihat lusuh.

Kiba tersenyum melihat bingkisan di tangannya itu, tersenyum sedih. Bingkisan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hinata. Hadiah yang tak pernah bisa ia berikan. Hadiah ulang tahun Hinata 3 tahun lalu.

...

Kiba membuka pintu kelasnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia berhenti. Di depannya, tak jauh darinya, Naruto sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kiba melihat ke luar jendela. Pemandangan air yang turun dari langit memasuki matanya. Hujan telah turun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis di balik payung ungu di gerbang sekolah.

"Ne, Naruto." Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Kiba menoleh. "Apa kau bertemu Hinata tadi?"

"Setelah klub?" Kiba mengangguk. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya hari ini. Padahal aku ingin mengundangnya ke rumahku hari ini."

"Ne, Naruto." Kiba untuk kedua kalinya memanggil naruto. "Bisakah kau menunggu 15 menit, tidak 10 menit?"

Kiba berlari keluar tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Naruto. Ia harus cepat menyusul gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin hal yang terjadi padanya terulang pada gadis itu. Ia harus membuat Hinata memberikan hadiahnya hari ini.

Kiba berlari menembus hujan.

"HINATA!"

Teriakan Kiba membuat gadis yang tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya berhenti. Gadis itu menoleh. Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat Kiba yang basah kuyup.

"Kiba-_kun_?"

"Kenapa kau pulang tanpa memberikan hadiahmu, Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Kau tidak mau meberikannya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Kiba berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu mengambil tas di tangan gadis itu. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil benda yang selalu ia bawa. Bingkisan lusuh itu akhirnya terbuka untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun.

"Nah..." Kiba mengembalikan bingkisan milik Hinata. "Sekarang tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Hinata sangat terkejut saat menatap bingkisan di tangannya. Pita berantakan yag mengikat bingkisan tersebut beberapa saat lalu, telah digantikan dengan pita yang indah. Pita rambut berwarna putih itu berhiaskan kupu-kupu putih dengan taburan permata ungu di kedua sayapnya.

"Sekarang pergilah!" Tangan kiba menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. Ia berjalan ke belakang gadis itu, kemudian mendorong pelan punggungnya. "_Go_! _Go_! _GO_!"

"Terima kasih, Kiba-_kun_!" Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu berlari ke arah sekolah. Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih tersenyum.

Seiring langkah Hinata membawanya menjauh dari Kiba, senyum pemuda itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan tetesan hujan membsahinya. Ia lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata. Kata yang tak pernah bisa ia katakan dengan benar.

"_Happy birthday_... Hinata."


End file.
